Nada es lo que parece
by Lali Evans
Summary: Lily Evans cree que su novio la engaña. Pra colmo media Orden del Fenix lo sabía y no dijeron nada! Ojo al piojo Evans, Nada es lo que parece. LE & JP. Romance, drama, humor.


**Nada es lo que parece**

Potter, maldito Potter. Era el hazmerreír de todo el Cuartel General gracias al muy condenado malparido de James. Sí, sonaba como un insulto salido de una telenovela mexicana, pero era así como hallaba a su novio James Potter. Condenado y sinvergüenza por hacerla pasar el momento, o mejor dicho, los momentos más humillantes de toda su vida.

Lo maldecía con cuanto adjetivo se pasara por su mente. Pero el final daba igual por que no encontraba ningún otro adjetivo _inocente _que se pueda escribir aquí mismo para calificar a ese rufián, mujeriego, todo un Don James.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito..-refunfuñaba con lágrimas en las ojeras y algunas en sus ojos. Había estado la pasada media hora llorado en una alacena de artículos de limpieza en el primero piso de la casa de Sirius, y tenía todos los ojos rojos por el muy idiota de su novio-Eres un hijo de una gran..-Bien, lo de adjetivos _inocentes _había acabado cuando ya no aguantó más y lo mandó al diablo.

Y es hacía una semana que todo le indicaba que era engañada. Vilmente traicionada por su novio y lo peor de todo, medio Cuartel General. ¡Es que eran todos tan palas personas para no decirle nada! ¡Es que todos no la querían, querían reírse en su propio rostro, o eran de esos que veían algo malo y no se metían en vidas ajenas! ¡Pues que se metan, joder! Sí, quería que se metieran y le dijeran la verdad. La maldita y puñetera verdad sobre James y esas dos zorras que tenía como compañeras de la Orden.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano al caballo, con la cual lo echó hacia atrás. Se sentía traicionada y avergonzada, pero lo peor de todo, es que se sentía _inocente._ Sí, se sentía tonta por haber pensando que caía bien a todos y que la querían.

Que Remus charlaba con ella de sus problemas por que la consideraba su mejor amiga, que Sirius hacía bromas y ella era alguien especial para él, de su entera confianza; que Alice y Franck la querían y le dirían algo malo sobre ella si lo supiesen; que Peter le delataría algo por que él siempre lo hacía; que Dumbledore la protegería de todo mal, como le dijo una vez al ser pequeña; que McGonagall, al ser mujer y su profesora, le advertiría si le estuvieran jugando sucio; que Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance, esas dos perras, nunca se darían el lote con su novio en sus propias narices y que James la querría por siempre, como le había prometido.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Toda la puta semana dándose cuenta, una y otra vez, por indicios y hechos extraños, que tenía unos cuernos más grandes que la cornamenta de James en sus noches de transformación, siendo la prima de Bambi, ese cervatillo de la televisión.

Primero fue Remus, el que actuó más extraño viéndola con emoción y melancolía. Lo que le extrañó más aún a Lily es que le dio su mejor reserva canadiense de chocolate en rama. Esperen, un segundo.

Remus le daba chocolate a alguien solo cuando estaba preocupado por él, o cuando quería decirle algo malo. Lily supo que eran ambos pero él no le dijo nada de todos modos. Desde allí, supo que algo malo le pasaría o le estaba pasando.

Segundo hecho. Sirius la atajó en un pasillo y ella volvía del baño hacia el cuarto que compartía con James. El moreno la abrazó, le dijo que la quería y la llevó, casi con esfuerzo, a tomar un café. James la estaba esperando, supuestamente, para descansar un rato. ¿Y para qué venía tan nerviosamente Sirius y la abrazaba de la nada con felicidad? Se notaba que Canuto había estado eufórico por algo o alguien, lo que dio a entender que había estado a las correteadas para esconder algo de ella. Claro. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de toda su mano. Escondía a James y a sus amiguitas en plena acción.

Pero ese fue solo un episodio, porque en la semana, Sirius la abrazó de la nada con euforia y le repitió que la quería como si fuera parte de la familia muchas veces. Entonces la chica supo que ya no era raro, sino claro como el agua.

Lo que fue como el tercer reconocimiento de Lily fue el pobre de Peter. Lo consideró _inocente _por que seguro que el gordito chico fue amenazado y por qué no, hechizado para que no delatara nada del sucio amorío del chico. Un día Lily se lo topó de frente en un pasillo y le sonrió, este salió casi corriendo. Estaba sudado y parecía temeroso. Se fue corriendo diciendo cosas que ella no pudo escuchar, pero que seguramente tenía que ver con la presión que estaban haciéndole para que no saltara y dijera algo indebido.

Lo que le ocurrió luego, y que le dolió mucho por la amistad que los unía, fue que Alice y Frank no le hablaban mucho y un día los vio saliendo del salón con James, sonriendo y casi abrazados. ¿Es que no le querían ni un poquito así para decirle que ese patán le estaba viendo la cara? ¡Esta se reían de ella junto al chico y lo celebraban! Es ahí cuando fue a su cuarto y se largó a llorar amargamente. No pudo dormir en la misma cama que James desde esa noche y se cambió en un cuarto sola. Un cuarto que casi era un desván sucio, donde depositaban cosas en desuso.

Alice no le hablaba como antes y secreteaba mucho con James. Frank la veía con pena y algo de lástima. Eso fue el cuarto hecho que le hizo reaccionar ante la dura realidad.

Después la gota que derramó el caldero acechó sobre el ensueño que Lily estaba viviendo con James. Desde ese día cuando lo vio salir sonriendo de la cocina, a altas horas de la noche, junto con Hestia Jones, la bruja alta y morena de porte elegante, y Emmeline Vance, la chica del sombrero extraño y sonrisa simpática, de la cocina.

Más que porte elegante, desde ese momento Lily pensó que tenía porte vulgar y vestía como una prostituta. Más que sombrero extraño, le pareció horrendo y qué sonrisa más simpática tenía, sino decíamos burlesca.

Encima estaban abrazados los tres y ellas con los cabellos revueltos, las ropas arrugadas y algo rasgadas. ¿Es que acaso necesitaba más evidencia para incriminar a James y a esas dos en una infidelidad?

La vieron y se pusieron lívidos rápidamente. Lily fue por un vaso de leche para tratar de dormir mejor y si podía, contactar a Mary, su antigua amiga de Hogwarts por la red Flú No sentía que tuviera amigos en ese lugar y por lo menos quería que alguien, que en verdad la quisiera, le dijera cosas que la pudieran reconforta y no sentirse tan sola.

Pero lo que se llevó en ese momento, fue la peor sorpresa de todas.

-Lily..¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-preguntó el chico saliéndose del abrazo que los unía. Estaba en medio de ellas, con los brazos sobre sus hombros a lo hombre ganador y mujeriego-Es tarde-observó viendo su reloj, que maraca las dos de la mañana en punto.

-No te he preguntado nada, así que no tienes derecho a hacerlo-increpó ella haciéndose a un lado, bordeando al grupo de personas e ingresando al lugar. Pasó la puerta y bajó un escalón de un simple salto. Hestia y Emmeline la vieron pasar con pena y James con algo de resignación.

Hacía más de dos días que estaban peleados y todos los de la Orden miraban a la pareja con algo de lástima. Eran tan buenas personas y era una pena que por una estupidez, como Lily decía para no hablar del tema, se fuera todo por la borda. James estaba triste pero se resignó a que ella estuviera alejada de él.

Las dos mujeres le pidieron algo a James, a lo que este asintió diciendo otra cosa que Lily no pudo oír por que estaba dentro de la despensa que tenía víveres. Sacó media cabeza por la puerta y vio que se despedían con mirada de súplica y agradecimiento hacia su ex novio. Luego lo besaron en la mejilla y salieron juntas hacia el vestíbulo. Lily volvió a su labor de buscar la caja de leche y oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

-No quiero hablar, así que vete-le informó Lily sacando un vaso de un cajón cercano y vertiendo leche dentro de él. James estaba afirmado en la puerta con una mirada de tristeza y extrañeza que Lily sintió con odio y repulsión. ¿Acaso debía explicarle que sabía de su amorío? ¿Acaso debía decírselo y echarse la culpa de su fracaso como pareja?¿Acaso era culpa suya fracasar como novia y como mujer? Demonios, no , no era su culpa, era la de él. Ella era buena persona, lo sabía por demás, aunque nadie en esa casa estuviera para decírselo.

No le haría invertir los papeles, haciéndola sentir mal y culpable por que a él se le ocurría buscar otra cosas en otras mujeres. No, ella era valiosa y él no la merecía. Estaba segura de ello.

-Lily, no sé por que estás ofendida, pero..

La pelirroja volteó, haciendo que su cabello rojizo y largo chocara contra su pecho, hombro y mejilla, rápidamente, haciendo un efecto electrizante que hizo saber al chico que estaba enfurecida.

-Eres caradura, James Potter-musitó con los labios apretados. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo del líquido para calmarse. Respiró un poco y dijo-No quiero explicarte nada que tú no sepas.

-Pero..

-Caradura-susurró viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó hacia la puerta. Le dirigió una mirada que le exigía salir. James se corrió y la dejó salir, sin intenciones de pelear de nuevo. Pelear con ella, que tanto la amaba, lo dejaba exhausto y mal emocionalmente.

Así que la dejó ir, sintiendo que el momento de toda la verdad llegaría pronto.

Pero era una verdad que Lily ya sabía. Salió casi caminando autómatamente del armario de artículos de limpieza hacia su cuarto-desván, lleno de polvo y de muebles en desuso, llorando y sintiéndose tonta. Apretó los puños una vez más debido a la rabia de ser humillada y deshizo su cama arañando con fuerza el cubrecama y las sábanas, que acabaron en el suelo mugriento.

Aún recordaba como Dumbledore la había visto con ojos brillantes y le había colocado una mano sobre el hombro. Había sido extraño pero ahora lo comprendía todo. El director del colegio sabía otro y sentía compasión por ella.

Qué decir de Mcgongall, siempre defensora de lo correcto, decente y estricta, nunca la habría creído capaz de mentirle así como lo estaba haciendo, encubriendo un engaño. Se habían visto en una reunión, al principio de la semana, y la profesora solo atinó a verla con una sonrisa sincera y amable. Tenía los ojos algo brillosos, como a punto de llorar. Lily le preguntó si estaba bien pero ella dijo que eran solo tonterías y le restó importancia diciendo que ya estaba vieja.

¡La mujer sentía que ella era una pobre víctima de todo pero de igual forma no le había dicho nada! Anciana maldita. Ojala Dumbledore nunca le haga algo parecido por que entonces se reirá de ella. Sí, se reirá con ganas y sabrá cuan dulce en la venganza. Por que como dicen, todo en esta vida se devuelve.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, todo rojizo y algo sucio por el polvo en el ambiente, y se limpió los restos de lágrimas que tenía. Ya no quería llorar, sino darle su merecido a Potter.

Hacerlo caer de su escoba durante un partido y que cayera metros, metros, metros y se rompiera todos los huesos. Quería que se atragantara con una snitch y que no se la pudieran sacar. Ja, eso sí que sería cómico. Muerto haciendo lo que más le gustaba., por que a ella no la apreciaba ni un poquito.

Quería que intoxicarlo con uno de esos productos de belleza para cabello que usaba Sirius, o tal vez algo de arsénico en uno de los chocolates de Remus o tal vez presionar al indefenso Peter para que se convierta en asesino a sueldo. No, eso ya era mucho, pero de todos modos quería darle su merecido.

Y es que más que la infidelidad, le dolía sentirse _inocente_ por como todos lo encubrían y por como ella había caído en las redes del Don James ese. Le había prometido que era la única mujer, la diferente, la indicada, pero se dio cuenta tarde que era la indicada, única mujer y la diferente pero para ponerle los cuernos.

Condenado infeliz.

Se frotó las manos sacando un poco de polvo adherido a ellas y sintió como alguien entreabría la puerta, dejando entrar un hilo angosto de luz del pasillo. La habitación, minutos

antes, había estado inmersa en una profunda oscuridad, a no ser por una ventanilla del tamaño de una caja de golosinas que tenía una pared en lo alto. No quiso voltear, por que ya nadie era merecedor de su atención en ese sitio.

Pero podía sentir la presencia de él, su perfume entre todo ese olor a sucio, rancio y polvo del recinto, podía sentir su mirada castaña sobre ella, suplicante. Pero no se dio por vencida y siguió en la misma posición que antes. Sentada sobre su cama, a espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

-Debemos hablar-anunció aún con la puerta entreabierta y su cabeza a medio meter en el cuarto-Te espero en la cocina.

-No quiero.

-No es que quieras o no, es que debes hacerlo-masculló cortante y Lily sintió que su rostro era surcado por lágrimas de nuevo-No hay nadie más en la casa, así que podremos hablar tranquilos.

-¡Dame una maldita razón para hablarte!-susurró entre dientes con rabia.

-Si quieres acabar esta historia de una vez por todas, ven a hablar conmigo-ordenó con voz ronca y cerró la puerta, provocando un sonido vacío. Lily se puso de pie con decisión y se limpió el rostro.

Si quería acabar con esa historia, como él había dicho, debía hablar y verlo a la cara una vez más. Solo una vez más, y todo acabaría. Pensó en Mary y en las palabras tan lindas para con ella el día anterior, cuando había hablado por red Flú finalmente. Ya tenía un lugar adonde ir si quería dejar la Orden, y una persona que la quería. Podría comenzar todo desde cero, conseguir un nuevo empleo. Era buena en muchas cosas, era útil y joven, y había cientos de lugares donde podría ser querida y valorada, no como en aquel lugar. Había perdido años de su vida en nada.

Esto le dio algo de esperanza por lo que luchar y salió, con determinación de liquidar todo lo negativo de su vida, hacia la cocina. La casa estaba toda calma, por lo que supuso que James había dicho la verdad referido a lo que estaban solos. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y dobló hacia la puerta de la cocina. Estaba cerrada por lo que la abrió con parsimonia. Debía acabar todo con rapidez pero como entereza, que no se notara que le dolía, que sus piernas temblaban por la rabia y la tristeza, o que estaba nerviosa.

James estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando el fuego de la chimenea con concentración. Miró hacia la puerta cuando esta se cerró con la mano de Lily en el pomo. Allí estaba, hermosa como siempre. Con los ojos rojos, algo de polvo en el rostro húmedo, el cabello algo revuelto y el rostro cansado. Pobrecilla, la había hecho sufrir demasiado esa semana. Esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo o sino, desfallecería.

-Siéntate-le indicó con una mano, en un gesto gentil que a ella le pareció desagradable. Odiaba esos sujetos galantes que hacían ver algo trágico en algo bueno-Bien, quiero saber qué es lo que te lleva a estar así de distante conmigo.

Lily alzó una ceja, suspicaz pero asintió levemente. Si quería que le dijera qué sabía exactamente, como rememorando su humillación y sufrimiento para goce personal, lo haría. Ahora le pareció macabro.

-Te vi saliendo de este lugar con esas dos mujeres esa noche-terció colocando ambos codos sobre la superficie de madera vieja-Reían, decían cosas alegres y estaban todos desarreglados.

-Eso no es motivo suficiente-observó James.

-No es solo eso-indicó con una sonrisa triste-He visto como me tratan todos, James. Lo supe mucho antes de verte con ellas. Sabía de tus andadas mucho antes de verte.

James la analizó unos momentos y bajó la mirada. Lily pensó que era por que se moría de la vergüenza pero no pudo ver como este hacía fuerzas para no reír ante tal declaración.

-Creo que hemos terminado esta historia, James-gesticuló Lily con tranquilidad, aunque sus sentimientos ya la traicionaban y le brillaban los ojos-Hasta siempre, James.

-Quiero saber..-dijo con la cabeza en alto de nuevo, viéndola-..qué otras cosas te decían que yo te engañaba.

-No lo haré.

-Por favor, quiero estar seguro de cómo..

-¡Yo no te he pedido explicaciones de por qué lo hiciste!-vociferó ofuscada-Eres demasiada mala persona para pedirme eso, entonces.

-No soy mala persona por que no te engañé-declaró James, a la defensiva-Nunca lo haría, eres muy importante para mi.

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo, Potter! ¡Que ya te he descubierto, tontuelo! ¡Tu jueguito no hace efecto en mí!-terció, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien de dos años-No trates de enmarañarme con cosas idiotas por que no respondo de mi.

-Esta bien-accedió con las manos en el aire-Está bien, nada de comentarios amorosos. Pero dime, por favor-enfatizó la última palabra-Por qué crees que te he engañado.

-Eres tan despreciable-susurró con los ojos entrecerrados-Pero esta bien, así de una vez por todas me dejas en paz-James asintió-Pues por que..todos me trataban como si fuera una diota. Dumbledore me miró como si me fuera a morir, McGongall también. Frank y Alice ya casi ni me hablan y los vi contigo secreteando y sonriendo..Es obvio que sabían de tu engaño.

James la miró unos segundos y se puso de pie, a espaldas de ella. Sonrió con ganas de lanzar una risotada, pero por segunda vez, se contuvo y volteó de nuevo. Se apoyó en la chimenea y le pidió más razones.

-¿Esas no son suficientes para ti?-James negó, confundido-¡Pues para mi sí, idiota!

-Por favor-le pidió con amabilidad-Esto, y no te vuelvo a molestar, nunca más.

Lily le miró con irritación, pero luego pensó en Mary, en su nuevo hogar, su nueva vida y decidió continuar para acabar con todo ese circo de una vez por todas.

-Luego está Remus y Sirius, ellos me dieron las piezas que necesitaba para armar este rompecabezas. Hasta Peter ayudó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Remus me dio su reserva de chocolate canadiense-explicó, alarmada-¡Vamos, qué hasta tú mismo sabes que le da de ese chocolate especial cuando está muy preocupado por alguien! Y después las actitudes extremistas de Sirius, eso me dolió mucho-terció con la cabeza gacha-Yo confié mucho en él, y me dolió mucho que me haya mentido mientras tú te revolcabas con esas dos en nuestro cuarto.

-No hize eso-negó James con el dedo y una expresión de culpa en los ojos.

-James, vamos, ya lo sé todo-lo alentó Lily-Ese día cuando íbamos a descansar, luego de la misión en Surrey, Sirius me abrazó con euforia y me llevó a tomar unos cafés.. ¡Todo por cubrir tus mentiras! Y varias veces lo hizo.

-Lily, Sirius nunca fue mi cómplice en..

-¡Detente!-estalló apretando los puños y con las aletas de la nariz bien abiertas. Una cosa era tomarse todo con calma y tratar de acabar lo mejor posible el asunto, hasta podía cumplir lo que él quisiera con tal de no verlo más, pero que a estas alturas del partido negara todo..Era el colmo-Sé que estuviste con Hestia y Emmeline, James, los vi, los vi, lo sabes. No niegues nada por que eso me hace daño-pidió enojada y triste-Me duele más que todas las mentiras que me han dicho en la semana, me duele más que la misma infidelidad, me duele más que nadie me quiera en este lugar. Me duele más que todo, James-susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lily..-se acercó hacia ella bordeando la mesa pero ella se alejó, yendo hacia la escalera de la puerta.

-No puedes negar nada más, no puedes..-se dijo más a si misma que el moreno, cerrando los ojos-Me has quitado todo lo que tenía, James. Todo.

-No, no lo he hecho-terció el moreno junto a ella, haciendo que ella diera un leve brinco al abrir los ojos y verlo tan cerca.-Lily, todos sabían algo que tú no, eso es cierto.

-¿Reconoces haberme mentido, nada más?-preguntó con burla-Dime, por favor, en la cara que te acosaste con esas dos mujeres. Nada más pido, James, ni las razones de por qué. Eso no me importa, sinceramente-susurró con vergüenza, sintiendo que si James le decía la razón, se sentiría más humillada hasta hacerse minúscula-Solo dime la verdad, reconoce que fuiste infiel. Nada más.

-No te he sido infiel nunca, Lily Evans-farfulló con voz grave y posó su mano sobre el antebrazo de ella. Lily no lo corrió, por lo que el chico con más ánimos comenzó a acariciarlo, lentamente-¿Cómo podría serte infiel cuando te amo con todo mi corazón?

-Por favor, James..-le suplicaba ella con los ojos cerrados-Reconócelo.

-Lily, todos saben algo que tú no-repitió con voz queda y le tomó la mano. Ella sintió algo de asco pero la sensación de cosquillas en el estómago que siempre le causaba cualquier caricia de James, seguía con ella.-Lily, he estado toda la semana planeando una pregunta que..

-No, por favor-negó ella soltándose con vistas hacia la puerta. Estaba de espaldas pero James posó su mano en su hombro, pidiéndole que se quedara.-James…¿Por qué quieres seguir haciéndome daño? Déjame ir, por favor-suplicó, con voz susurrante-Si alguna vez me quisiste, por favor.

-Frank y Alice se casarán dentro de poco-anunció haciendo que ella levanta su mirada del suelo, pero que siguiera volteada-Es por eso que estábamos tan felices.

-Pero..Alice es mi mejor amiga..y..

-Ellos no quieren que nadie lo sepa aún.-explicó retirando la mano del hombro de la chica y haciéndola voltear-Me lo han dicho solamente a mí, por que quieren que sea su padrino de bodas.

-Pero..pero..

-Alice no quiere hablarte mucho por que está segura que no aceptarás que ella se case embarazada-dijo con una sonrisa. Lily le miró, impresionada y se llevó una mano a la boca-Sí, están esperando su primer bebé, y es por eso que quieren casarse.

-Pero..pero..

-Pensaban decírtelo en estos días-comentó, sonriente.-Al fin y al cabo serás las madrina de la boda, si quieres, por supuesto-Lily bajó la mirada emocionada. No podía ser que James le mintiera de aquella forma y menos con algo tan serio como lo de Alice. Sintió envidia y felicidad por sus amigos y algo de dolor por que no habían confiado en ella, pero ese dolor era nada comparado al dolor que sentía al verlo a los ojos a él.-Esa noche que me viste salir con Hestia y Emmeline, estábamos hablando simplemente.

-Una cosa no quita a la otra.

-Me estaban confesando un secreto, Lily-terció apesumbrado por revelar aquel dato y Lily vio la culpa en sus ojos-Algo que no puedo decirte, pero que es la verdad.

-No necesito explicaciones-se limitó a decir con soberbia, mirándolo a los ojos.-Además, si te creo, ¿Cómo supones que siga contigo si me mientes tan desmesuradamente? Con lo de Alice, con de esas zorras..

-¡No es mi culpa ser el confesor de toda la Orden!-masculló, picado-Si estás recelosa que nadie te confía un secreto, pues..

-No me vengas con esas estupideces ahora..-pidió con la frente fruncida del cansancio-Nada quita nada, ya te lo dije. Ahora déjame irme en paz.-se volteó e nuevo, tomando el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo al sentir la respiración del joven cerca de su oído-Te pedí, te supliqué que me dejes ir..

-No puedo decirte de qué hablábamos, no puedo-susurró con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared-Se los prometí.

-Ni aunque yo fuera aún tu novia me lo dirías, Potter-exclamó fríamente y abrió del todo la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero James la tomó por la mano haciéndola girar.

-¡Es que no entiendes que no puedo decírtelo!

-Me importa una mierda tu secreto o el de cualquiera-masculló con voz trémula. Aquello le estaba resultando además de largo, extremadamente doloroso-Yo te quise mucho, a todos quise mucho..pero por lo visto ustedes a mí no.-se soltó bruscamente de la mano tibia del chico y se volteó saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Ellas son lesbianas!-vociferó con el rostro contraído en una mueca de terror. Se sentía un traidor por divulgar aquel secreto que le habían confiado con su vida, pero era eso o dejar ir confundida a Lily para siempre y perderla-Las ví besándose una vez y hablé con ellas.

La pelirroja se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo que iba desde la cocina hasta el vestíbulo, estupefacta.¿ Acaso debía creerle o mandarlo por un tubo? Era una afirmación demasiado seria y grave para ser mentira. Era verídica o que James era de cuarta por atreverse a mentir de aquella forma tan vil.

-Lo de Frank y Alice me lo creo..-comenzó diciendo aún de espaldas. James había avanzando hasta la entrada de la cocina-..Pero esto..es..-cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza..- demasiado difícil de creer.

-Es la verdad-musitó con pesar-Y me ha costado mucho decírtela. Les prometí no revelarla a nadie..

-Pero esa noche salían despeinadas y con las túnicas..-negó con la cabeza-No me puedes mentir de esta forma, James. No puedes..

-¡Lily se largaron hechizos!-se justificó con voz desesperada-¡Estaban peleándose por que no querían decirme la verdad, pero después me la dijeron y me hicieron prometer no revelarla a nadie! Están avergonzadas.

-James, no..-suspiró un momento mirando hacia el techo, tratando de no llorar. Eran muchos sentimientos intensos que se acumulaban dentro de su pecho a la vez. El sentimiento de dolor y traición se agolpaba con fuerza y la hacía querer llorar-Adiós.

-No, tú te quedas-exigió con voz dura y reseca, tomándola por el codo-Como te dije, todos sabían algo que tú no..

-¡Déjame en paz de una vez por todas!-pidió en voz alta y quebrada. Sus lágrimas rodaban ya por sus mejillas y ojos-¡Es que no ves que me haces mal, gran idiota!

-Remus, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Frank, Alice.... ¡Todos sabían que quería hacerte una pregunta importante!-masculló irritado y enrabiado. Lily podía ser demasiado terca cuando quería y no dejaba hablarle. ¿Así quería hacerla ver la realidad y que entrara en razón? Imposible. Lily le miró con los ojos rojos y negó con la cabeza. Quiso soltarse de sus manos de nuevo pero James se lo impidió, y la tomó por los dos codos, acercándola hacia él-La pregunta que quise hacerte hace una semana, Lily..es si quisieras casarte conmigo-concluyó con seriedad y ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qu..é?

-Sé que en toda la semana te han visto como bicho raro, pero es que todos sabían que yo te quería proponer casamiento en la fiesta del domingo.-explicó con resolución y la acercó más todavía-Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir y pensar cualquier cosa, Lily..pero es que no me hubiera imaginado jamás que pensabas que te engañaba.

-¡Eres un idiota de mierda! ¡Reverendo hijo de una gran…!-blasfemó con manía soltándose y golpeándolo en el pecho repetidas veces con los puños cerrados-Mentiroso, sinvergüenza, hijo de..

-¡Lily, detente ya!-exigió safándose de los golpes cortos pero duros de la pelirroja, tomándola por los codos e inmovilizándola-¿Quieres matarme o qué?

-¡Esa es mi intención, idiota!-increpó con ganas de pegarle el rostro o para mejor, escupirle. Si, eso sería gratificante y le daría asco a James. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero la cercanía del chico y su envolvente perfume le hicieron cambiar de idea. Maldito engreído mentiroso..¿Sería verdad lo que le había preguntado?¿Era ella una paranoica lunática que veía todo distorsionado y exageradamente?¿La veían todos con amor, ternura y alegría, cuando ella pensó que la veían con lástima, pena y consuelo?¿Era James tan macabro como para dejar que la cosa llrgara tan lejos?

No lo sabía con exactitud. A decir verdad, no sabía que demonios creer o no a esas alturas. Frank y Alice tendrían un hijo, se casarían. Eso era creíble, aunque que no se lo hubieran dicho a ella le dolía mucho. ¡Ella era comprensiva cuando quería! Después estaban esas dos brujas..¿Sería verdad que eran gay? Quizás ella era muy cerrada a esas cosas e _inocente_ y no entendía la vergüenza y lo difícil que era ser descubiertas en plena acción. James era la clase de persona en quien podrías confiar tu vida y así no te delataría. Todos veían eso en él, quizás, pero no era motivo para negárselo a ella también. ¿Remus le daría su reserva de chocolate para celebrar algo?¿Peter estaba sometido a mucha presión para no develar nada?¿Sirius estaría contento realmente y por eso actuaba de aquella forma?

No sabía, no sabía nada. No sabía que decir, qué creer, que pensar.

-Lily, por Merlín..Estoy diciéndote la entera verdad, créeme-le pidió con las manos ahora en su cuello. Subían y bajaban lentamente, como solo él podía hacerlo-Te quiero, te amo..Y nunca podría estar con alguien más que tú.

No, no podía llegar tan lejos con mentiras tan profundas. No, no lo creía tan mala persona como para hacerlo. Sí, quizás podría llegar a meterle los cuernos, pero que fuera mal hombre no significaba que fuese mala persona. Era bueno con sus amigos, leal, noble y comprensivo, siempre lo había visto así y ni aunque una semana de episodios le dijeran lo contrario, no lo creía capaz de tanta mentira y engaño.

-Suponiendo que es verdad..-dijo tras un suspiro largo y profundo. Bajó la mirada, y James sintió crecer la esperanza dentro de sí-¿Por qué tanto hacerme sufrir y esperar una semana? Me dejaban agonizando, pensando que estabas con otras mujeres. ¿Por qué no me trataste de decir la verdad y me dejaste en vilo?-preguntó, herida y con un poco de rencor todavía-Nunca me hiciste sufrir más que en todos estos días. Me cambié de cuarto y aun así no te molestaste en buscarme y aclararme las cosas..Yo..no esperaba eso de ti, James-finalizó decepcionada y bajó la cabeza.

-Lily, mírame-pidió con voz queda, subiéndole la barbilla-Te amo, te adoro. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar la peor semana de tu vida y tienes razón, tienes razón..yo sabía que tú estabas molesta por eso y no fui a buscarte y a desmentirte todo ese manojo de malos entendidos..pero pensé que quizás esto te despistaría aún más..y..

-¿Agregarle emoción a la situación?-preguntó irónica-James, es demasiado..sinistro de tu parte, por así decirlo, haberme hecho sufrir todo este tiempo.

-Lily, to traté de hablarte una vez pero estabas cegada y no me escuchaste.

-¡Ahora la culpa es mía!

-No, no digo eso, pero no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento-terció con pesar y los ojos ladeados del temor a que ella jamás lo perdonara. Ahora era más verdadero que nunca, ya no le importaba revelar los secretos de media Orden ni nada con tal de volver con ella.-Además yo no sabía que todos los que supuestamente eran mis cómplices, te miraban con lástima y con pena.

-Sí, eso ayudó bastante a mi enojo-aceptó sueltamente y encontró muy interesante el cuadro colgado en una pared más allá. Le creía enteramente ahora, pero debía convencerla de otra forma mejor.

-¿Me crees?-preguntó con un nudo de nervios en la garganta. Sintió que estaba por caer

desde el borde un precipicio-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó con la mirada atenta en aquella verde esmeralda, algo roja por el llanto pero brillante al saber la gloriosa verdad.

Lily levantó la mirada y por unos segundos se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. Era su todo, su nada, su vida y su muerte. No podía ir donde su amiga Mary y comenzar una vida desde cero, con nada ni nadie queriéndola. Y ahí estaba James, haciéndolo junto a las otras personas de la Orden. Había estado algo paranoica en el transcurso de la semana, debía aceptar parte en el asunto también, así que optó por perdonarlo de una vez por todas. Era eso o seguir sufriendo como una magdalena en vida entre lamentos del pasado y un futuro incierto.

-Sí, te creo.-musitó con voz bajita y casi ronca.-Te perdono también.

James asimiló todo lentamente y luego sonrió débilmente. La expresión de tristeza que había albergado su rostro cambió por una de alegría y euforia total. La tomó por la cintura y la elevó solo unos centímetros del suelo, pegándola contra su cuerpo, para besarla con lentitud y dulzura.

Así estuvieron recuperando una semana de soledad debido a tontas confusiones por varios minutos hasta que él la sentó en sus piernas, ya sentados en la cocina, para dar por acabado tanto sufrimiento en vano. Debía cumplir su cometido semanal, el cual había estado planeando cuidadosamente para nada. Recordó nunca jamás decirle un secreto a todos menos a la persona que más quería y en quien más confiaba, Lily. Primero por que todos eran unos malos actores y no sabían disimular, y segundo, por que ella era lo que más amaba y no quería verla sufrir nunca jamás, y menos por una idiotez.

-Lily.¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó con una sonrisa, pasando un mechón de cabello rojo por detrás de su oreja, blanca y pequeña. Ella soltó una sonrisa sincera y amplia para después besarlo con avidez.-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un Sí, quiero con todas las letras-contestó contenta y radiante para después besarlo de nuevo-¿Sabes que siempre he admirado de ti?-James negó y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja-Que no eres tan _inocente_ como yo, que piensa que todos son buena gente y cree en lo primero que ve. No, tú vas, investigas y desconfías. Eso te hace especial, seguro. Hace que todo te resulte bien..y quiero que esto resulte bien.-confirmó acariciando su rostro-

Enséñame a ser más prudente, pero a quererte ciegamente.

-Tú enséñame a confiar ciegamente en la gente, a ser menos prudente y a ser más _inocente_-pidió con anhelo, por que lo que más le gustaba de ella, era la pureza y vehemencia con la que creía en las personas y especialmente, en él, pese a lo que haya pensado.

-¿Yo, _inocente?_-inquirió divertida-Soy todo menos eso.

-¿Ah, si?..Demuéstralo-exigió en tono provocativo antes de besarla con ganas y llevarla al cuarto de arriba.

Por que Lily era de todo menos _inocente, _en cambio James sí lo era, por que él creyó cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada un 28 de Diciembre, justo en el _Día de los Inocentes_. Por que además, era una inocencia auténtica, ciega y fehaciente.

Además, cuando a Lily comenzó a crecerle el vientre, se comprobó que la noticia era verdad.

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que les hayas .Lal!**_


End file.
